SUMMARY ? CORE A The primary goal of this Program Project is to establish a quantitative and automated pipeline for the reconstruction and interpretation of highly complex cellular tomographic data. Core A will provide the administrative services for the PPG and promote productive scientific interactions among the participants on the three projects. The PPG Administrator Mr. Lloyd Slivka will work closely with grant administrators at the external institutions on all financial matters and reports. The Core will organize the following scientific activities: Bimonthly videoconferences. Every two months we will hold a joint lab meeting by videoconference which will include students and post-doctoral fellows presenting their work pertaining to the PPG for discussion, including the three PI's and participating members of the laboratories. Steering Committee conference calls will precede these meetings. Training and interactions. We facilitate opportunities for students and postdocs from each lab to receive training in collaborating laboratories. Retreat. We plan to hold an annual retreat at La Jolla or Houston for collaborating individuals to share their work, receive advice from the whole group, review progress and plan new work for the coming year. Software dissemination, publications and data sharing. We will provide an efficient and robust web-based platform for dissemination of result, software and data generated by the Program Project members. !